


Don't fight it

by villainpositivity



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, Implied/Referenced Incest, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-cest, Sexual Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainpositivity/pseuds/villainpositivity
Summary: "What the fuck do you think you're doing with that?" King Loki demanded, immediately trying to twist out from under him."Giving you what you want," Loki replied matter of factly, leaning forward to grab the other Loki's wrists and rocking into him slowly."You dare presume," his older self snarled.
Relationships: King Loki/Loki (Agent of Asgard)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Don't fight it

Loki had his older self pinned down by the hips. 

King Loki’s brows were knotted as he squirmed under him. Cock in hand, Loki lined himself up with the other’s hole, pressing in just enough to leave him slick with pre-come. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with that?" King Loki demanded, immediately trying to twist out from under him. 

"Giving you what you want," Loki replied matter of factly, leaning forward to grab the other Loki's wrists and rocking into him slowly.

" _You dare presume_ ," his older self snarled. 

"Come on, don't lie to yourself. We both know you've touched yourself here before," Loki responded with a smirk. "What was it you told me again, 'I am you'?"

King Loki huffed. His mouth remained closed, lips turned down and eyes screwed shut. 

Loki leaned in closer. "We both know how good it feels," he whispered. "Although I've got to say, fingers don't feel anywhere near as good as our beloved brother's cock." 

Things hadn't exactly gotten that far between them yet, but King Loki didn't need to know that. It gave Loki the reaction he was after. King Loki’s eyes were wide open now. His future self was so predictable.

In a matter of seconds, King Loki had lunged forward, grabbing Loki by the throat and flipping them. 

“Thor and I have something you couldn't possibly understand,” he spat. 

The younger Loki instinctively turned his head away at the stench of his older self's foul breath. Evidently, he had yet to be introduced to the concept of toothbrushes. 

Loki swallowed, composing himself, and met King Loki’s glare with a raised eyebrow. “I could say the same," he choked out. He would have chuckled at King Loki's expression if not for the hand crushing his windpipe. 

King Loki tightened his grip, digging his nails in hard enough to break the skin. It was beginning to get uncomfortable, but Loki was fairly sure his older self wouldn't kill him. Not before he had come at least. 

"Mmph," King Loki spluttered as Loki rolled his hips up, testing this theory. 

The grip on his neck loosened and Loki took the opportunity to reach between them and wrap his hand around their cocks. King Loki broke the kiss with a gasp, his breath hot on Loki's face as he thrust into his hand. 

King Loki’s dick looked much like the rest of him, Loki mused as he stroked them off. An older, nastier version of him. The future had not been kind to King Loki. Loki was definitely not looking forward to the prospect of developing wrinkles _there_. He would have been more worried about catching something, but the list of beings who would willingly have sex with his older self couldn’t be that long.

Loki pulled King Loki in for a kiss again, tongue sliding into his mouth. Loki’s nose wrinkled despite himself but King Loki didn’t seem to notice. He sighed, deepening the kiss and allowed Loki to pull him forward so the head of his cock was nudging his ass again.

Not wanting to break whatever spell his older self was under, Loki gingerly reached up to grab him from behind, spreading his cheeks. His older self moaned into the kiss. Encouraged, Loki pressed a wet finger against his hole, slowly pushing inside.

King Loki stiffened as he slipped a second finger in, but he didn’t say anything as Loki began to work him open. Somehow, this was worse. Loki could feel the heat rising on his cheeks under King Loki's gaze. He obviously wanted this; Loki was yet to find a way to get his repulsive older self to do anything he didn't want to do. But he was also intent on making it as difficult for him as possible.

Loki reached for his cock, giving it another couple of strokes before lining himself up. His older self sank down without a word. They both gasped as the head popped in, King Loki’s knuckles as white as the sheets he was clenching.

Loki breathed out slowly. "Relax, will you? It’ll make it easier.”

His older self huffed. "It's not my fault you have a stupidly big cock," he grumbled.

Loki rolled his eyes. He responded by grabbing him by the hips and thrusting up until King Loki was fully seated on his length. "Stop bragging, it's unbecoming."

Loki held himself there for a moment, gently rocking into his older self. King Loki went to pull a face but it was quickly undermined by the low whine Loki coaxed out of him. 

“You’re taking me so well,” he encouraged. 

If King Loki could hear him, he made no sign of it. Loki pulled him forward and held him there so he could fuck him properly now. Underneath all the feathers and leather, he wasn’t any heavier than Loki, all lean muscle and sharp angles. And beautiful, wet heat. _Gods_ he had missed this.

King Loki buried his head in Loki’s neck, softly mouthing the little red semi-circles he’d left earlier. Loki distantly wondered if anyone had seen him like this before. Whatever it was he’d had with Thor, Loki found it hard to believe he’d ever let himself be this vulnerable. Slowly, Loki re-adjusted them, guiding his older self to lay back down beneath him. 

King Loki whimpered as the younger Loki’s cock slipped out.

“Hm,” Loki hummed, pretending to look thoughtful. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe this isn’t what you want after all…”

“Don’t you _dare_ stop,” King Loki snapped, opening his eyes, his furious glare somewhat undermined by his glassy eyes.

With that, Loki pushed the other’s legs back, sliding into him again and picking up the pace. Loki had to admit, it was exciting to see his older self reduced to this, bent over beneath him and very obviously enjoying himself. His pallid skin was damp with sweat. Loki had hardly touched him and yet it looked like it wouldn’t take much more for-

“I’m- I’m going to-” 

Loki couldn’t keep the smile from creeping onto his face. He reached between them, gripping the base of King Loki’s cock tightly. “Oh no you’re not,” he responded matter of factly.

With that, King Loki snarled, his hand seizing Loki’s throat again. “If you’re not going to get me off, _get off_ ,” he growled.

Loki shushed him and began moving again, squeezing King Loki’s cock. He was still buried deep inside him, and despite his protests, King Loki made no moves to throw him off.

“Oh I'm going to get us off,” Loki assured him. “ _Trust me_.”

King Loki snorted but stopped his half-hearted complaints.

It didn’t take long. For all his teasing, Loki needed this just as much as he did. He slammed his hips in, starting to pump King Loki in earnest now, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he spilled inside his older self. King Loki let out a strangled cry and Loki could feel his other self clench around him, cock jerking against his stomach.

  


* * *

  


“Never speak of this,” King Loki muttered, some time later. He was still twitching, come pooling on his stomach and threatening to drip down and make a mess of their bed. 

Loki propped himself up on one elbow so he could mime zipping his lips and throwing away the key. “You have my word,” he grinned.

King Loki glowered.

“What, would I lie to you?” Loki was unable to stop himself from chuckling now. 

King Loki rolled his eyes. “Will you shut up.”

“Make me,” Loki pouted. 

King Loki leaned in only for Loki to grab him by the shoulders, frantically trying to stop him.

“Uh-uh. Absolutely not. Not until you brush your teeth.”

**Author's Note:**

> someone needs to forcibly bathe that guy
> 
> come talk to me on twitter @ugly_loki


End file.
